starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawki
See also: Archive 01 QA24 There seems to be some confusion about the status of the Cobra. It's been replaced by the Thor... or not. Karune's language leaves it unclear. (Sorry about the last edit.) By the way, I avoided posting the "unit replaced by X" on the StarCraft II page because it seemed too open to interpretation. PsiSeveredHead 22:59, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Blocking Policy Is there any chance that we can get a Blocking policy page up on this Website? Almost every Wiki got a Blocking Policy and I'll bet the Vandalism and Spamming will stop if there is a blocking policy page.(69.228.37.218 20:04, 20 December 2007 (UTC)) Can we please have a Blocking Policy on this website? I mean look at all the other websites they all got blocking policys to remind users that there are reasons to block.(68.190.228.12 23:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC)) Fwd: If you need wiki help (or see a need for it) I was contacted today by JoePlay, who cleaned up some problems with the wiki. (I don't know if any of you use the Gaming Wikia skin, but it was basically illegible until he fixed it.) PsiSeveredHead 00:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The Message If there is anything I can do to help (mainly from of a technical/design standpoint), let me know on my talk page. If there is anything else you need help with or have questions about, don't hesitate to message me. I am a Wikia Helper after all. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Alternity articles When making Alternity articles, could you please put the link to Alternity: StarCraft edition in the reference? Thanks. PsiSeveredHead 00:41, 8 January 2008 (UTC) -I've corrected the referencing to include a link. It shouldn't be a problem anymore.--Hawki 09:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Mental Resolve Mental resolve isn't actually a psionic power, but a willpower technique. I can see how that's confusing though. PsiSeveredHead 15:12, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Re: firebat Well, I've already answered on my central talk page. I'd recommend you to watch pages where you've left questions :) I'm reverting it, hope there will be no objections now. Karune is the best source which even can be about sc2 :) Медиа (Media) 13:11, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Re: StarCraft wiki on GameSpot Kirkburn talk) has proposed connecting the StarCraft wiki to GameSpot next month. There would be a live feed showing snippets of our featured articles, sort of like what they're doing with Halopedia now. Meco has already set up our featured article template, so we need to pick articles. PsiSeveredHead 12:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Raynor, Zeratul and Kerrigan are givens. So, which units do you think are the coolest? (Ghost is obviously up there.) PsiSeveredHead 01:03, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed overhaul of the Main Page Mikael Grizzly has proposed an overhaul of the main page for the wiki here: User:MikaelGrizzly%5CMPDraft. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 15:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) If no one has any objections, this can go up tomorrow. PsiSeveredHead 03:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Skin and template changes As you're probably aware, I've been editing templates (such as Template:Unitbox recently, trying to get them to be legible in both the white writing on dark background skins and the dark writing on light background skins. I've recently discovered how to change the default skin and set it to slate. However, I'm not sure if I've gone overboard and made the templates too hard to read in this configuration by making their backgrounds too dark. Please tell me what you think. PsiSeveredHead 02:35, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Combined Discussions I've moved the skin and template discussions to User talk:MikaelGrizzly\MPDraft. (Hope MikaelGrizzly doesn't mind.) PsiSeveredHead 00:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC) There's a discussion of new wiki technology and how it can affect the new page design. PsiSeveredHead 23:43, 4 February 2008 (UTC) We're on Gamespot! The wiki links appeared on Gamespot yesterday here: http://www.gamespot.com/pc/strategy/starcraft2/index.html?tag=result;title;0 For whatever reason they put up all three articles (but only highlighted the last one) without images. We should discuss how often we need to put up featured articles, etc. PsiSeveredHead 22:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Blogging for more page views According to inside wiki, there's a way to increase the number of site visitors with a "blog", which would attract people who do blog searches. It looks pretty simple to set up. Snippet from your articles about 2-3 sentences long It's something I can work on when I have a bit more time. There's more info here: http://inside.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_to_blog PsiSeveredHead 20:52, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Sickel Add On Hi.I notice that here is not an article of the Sickel Add On. It is a version of the StarCraft Brood War. It has new units, buildings and structures. Hercules battleship, Zerg behemoth, Corvettes are new air units. I have read the official player guide with a list of new buildings, abilities and units, upgrades. I dont know how to create an account, so I have to send this message as anonymous. Can I help creating a new article?--201.230.4.203 02:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC) PD:Arcturus Mengsk`s profile in starcraft looks like a Protoss but his article hasnt this profile... Images! Can someone get these image http://www.blizzforums.com/showthread.php?t=16087 from Kotaku? I can't do that from this internet cafe. Be sure to note they're advertising images for the new policy. PsiSeveredHead 00:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Zerg Template The Corrupter looks like an air unit, but the template at the bottom of the article puts it in the land units section. Please fix. Thanks. Sorry my computer saved a copy. MSN Messenger I'm trying to contact you with MSN Messenger. I have to use my hotmail account. It starts with pb... PsiSeveredHead 01:28, 15 March 2008 (UTC) New skin, and Gamespot Wikia put up a new skin, called Monaco. You can see the preview here: http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monaco&usetheme=sapphire What do you think of it? Also, good news. We're now on Gamespot. We're getting more views from there than Google, apparently. Unfortunately, we're no longer getting views from wikipedia. PsiSeveredHead 23:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Behemoth image... is this convincing? I found this image on my computer, taken from the warp cinematic. It's supposed to show a lore-only Zerg unit, the Behemoth. It doesn't convince me, however, so I figured I should ask someone else. PsiSeveredHead 00:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Could you link me that wallpaper? PsiSeveredHead 11:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) "Silly" articles Considering the serious tone of the wiki (and the actual Warcraft article we have), I'm thinking there should just be one silly article, listing the StarCraft-related April Fool's issues. PsiSeveredHead 11:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Voice actors There's been lots of rumblings about using IMDb as a source. Apparently it's changed the names of several StarCraft actors again. Should we remove voice actor mentions from character articles? PsiSeveredHead 00:22, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Profile Tools Kirkburn left his message on my talk page, and all the admins should read it: Kimera 757 (talk) 23:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) PS I made my own profile here. Profile. I found the original links a bit overwhelming, so I hope this helps. (Actually, I don't know if it'll show you my profile, but I'm guessing it will). Profile tools Hullo! Wikia is rolling out some new community oriented tools - currently seen on Halopedia and now also FFXIclopedia. SCW is high on our list of wikis to get the new stuff, especially with the upcoming launch of StarCraft II. Therefore I have arrived to help organise this with you :) Our current plan is to roll out the Profile tools - that is, Profiles, Avatars, Awards, Gifts, Friends and Userboxes - first, along with a tool called Site Scout. (There are more, but they will not be available until later.) In order to organise this we need for users and especially admins to take a look at all the help pages linked above, read up about it and be prepared for the changes. We would also like to talk about when you think you would be ready for the tools - around the end of next week is best for us. There will be a few things to set up - links to the help pages, announcements and some backend stuff. Not too big, but better to be in place in plenty of time. Hope this brightens your afternoon! Kirkburn (talk) 20:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Gerard DuGalle Hallo. Gerard DuGalle is never seen on the game: *first: The battlecruiser on the mission "To chain the beast" says 'Gerard DuGalle', not Aleksander. *second: If you press F10 when Dugalle is talking (to chain the beast), wait for 3 seconds, press return to game (esc) and you'll see the portrait of Edmund Duke. This is Norad II with name changed. --Marco1994 23:46, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Those images? Okay. Actually those aren't my work. I'll see if I can ask the uploader of those images to make some 'smaller files and possibly upload them here. :Starshade 13:46, 4 May 2008 (UTC) New main page width I have just checked the Main Page using Internet Explorer, and found the new design is, in fact, very tall and narrow. It looks just right in Firefox. I think we need to fix it; there are probably more IE visitors than Firebox visitors to the wiki. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:25, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Even more SC: G concept art I saw this a few years ago and recently rediscovered it: SC-G concept art trove. They have a picture of Nova as a Dark Templar. Huh? Kimera 757 (talk) 23:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Concept Art template I've worked up a simple ConceptCanon template, due to the (still small) number of articles based just on Concept Art (such as Gene Nyquist). I think we can move some of the Samoengy stuff back to their own non-user pages. (Although Samoengy isn't in the StarCraft section of Drawgoon's art, Ghost 2194 should still be treated as being part of the StarCraft universe, IMO.) Where did you find out the name/number of Ghost 2194, though? I couldn't find it at the Sons of the Storm site. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:29, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I posted on PsiSeveredHead's talk page first since I'm not sure where we want to keep the bulk of the discussion. But as for Robert Lee's art, I think we should "play it safe" and use only the stuff from the StarCraft sections. As an artist I'm sure he's applied for (successfully or not) other non-Blizzard work and without knowing the nature of those projects it seems hazardous to second guess the way he's categorized his images. Meco 05:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) FAQ check (I had to check the archive; that site doesn't like me right now.) • All text and images (including artwork, thumbnails, web graphics, content etc.) on sonsofthestorm.com are copyrighted, and may not be used for profit/commercial reasons. • You are allowed to use the images for personal/private/non-commercial reasons such as desktop wallpapers, skins, reference material, etc. • Unofficial Blizzard sites and communities are allowed to feature the Blizzard related artwork of sonsofthestorm.com provided the site is non-commercial/non-business/non-profit and that it explicitly says that the art is copyrighted Blizzard Entertainment and made by the artist in question. As long as we say it's copyright by Blizzard Entertainment, it's fine. This seems to include personal artwork (as the FAQ applies to all artwork on the site). Kimera 757 (talk) 12:42, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I've been meaning to create these copyright templates for a long time, and now we have two: SonsArt and BlizzardArt. I'll draw up FairUse soon - that one is more complicated, since it requires "justification". (For instance, you can justify using book covers pretty easily, or a single panel from a graphic novel, etc.) Kimera 757 (talk) 12:55, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Re Templates and Timelines I prefer using gender, too. (Note that this can be confusing for some people who don't speak English as their first language.) It's okay to leave in a system for birth/death date, noting that the vast majority of characters won't use it (since we're unsure about them). Kimera 757 (talk) 11:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC)